A known method for determining the position of impacts on an object is suggested by Patent FR 2 841 022. According to this document, the object may comprise two acoustic sensors and N predetermined active areas of said object, whereby N is an integer at least equal to 1. In order to determine the active area in which an impact occurred, acoustic signals received by the acoustic sensors are compared with N acoustic signals, recorded in a database, and each corresponding with one of the N predetermined areas. Consequently, it leads to 2N comparison calculations to complete the task, when two sensors are used.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining an impact position, whose calculation velocity is improved, and which does not require a high computing power.